The Eye of the Tiger: The Fugitives
by MaggswithBaggs
Summary: Part I of the "Eye of the Tiger" series. Kagamine Len was an experiment. He was created to be the mirror image and blood relative of Kagamine Rin. Despising his life as a mistreated lad rat, he escaped with his adopted family, hoping to find the life he never got to experience for 14 years.
1. Leonard Kforburg

My name is Kagamine Len. But because my that's my secret identity, my public name is Leonard Kforburg. The K is silent. Me and my family are not as normal as people think we are. You see, we are not fully human. We are only 25% percent human, 50% percent cyborg, and 25% percent animal. It varies on your personality what animal you are.

We were fully human. But when we were discovered as orphans on the street by a pack of scientists, we were taken fugitive by them. They experimented on us, running vile tests. In the end, we ended up part human, part cyborg, and part animal.

So that's that. We aren't full humans.

You see, because most of us don't have the same personalities as each other, we aren't the same kind of animals. I, because of my distant but social personality, am a tiger. My twin sister Rin, is bright and cheery, so she is a wolf. My crush, Miku, is also a bubbly and cheery person, so she also a wolf. My older adopted brother, Kaito, is honest, mature and cheery, so he is a gigantic hawk. Don't even ask me how he got to be one of those.

Luka, the adult of the group, is a also a tiger. Except she is more big and vicious than I am. And Meiko...she's a hawk as well.

* * *

And that's it. But varying on our age depends how big we are. Me and my sister Rin are the youngest of the group, being only 14. Miku is 16, and Kaito is 18. Luka is 20, and Meiko is 22. And that's a huge difference. Meiko is a bit bigger than Kaito is in hawk form. Rin is only like a inch bigger than I am. But that's because she was created first.

Me and Rin are mirror images. Not really twins, but here's the story. Rin was on orphan with the rest of the group. I wasn't even created yet. They took Rin's DNA, and Kaito's DNA as well, to make a gender swap mirror image. But they added a bit of Rin's blood as well. So when I was created, I would be her blood relative. They did this for reasons...I don't really want to tell why...

But...yeah. That's our story. So don't stop reading! Because if you do, then your life might be in trouble! You know to much, and you must hide from those despicable lab geeks! Please don't stop reading for yours and mine life. Seriously!


	2. IMF or IST

You know the saying you win some, you lose some? Well that's happens to me all the time. And escaping IMF wasn't easy. The Institute of Mutant Freaks. But the white jackets called it 'The Institute of Science and Technology'.

We weren't human, so it makes sense that we are there in the first place. I wasn't even human to begin with. I was created 7 years ago, but my biological age is 14. The same age of my mirror image twin sister. ANd there you have it. We aren't human. I can't stress that enough.

* * *

"Ow! Please! I'm done! I'm the test!" Miku yelped as a white coat zapped her with an electric rod. We all sat in our cells, watching as she was being zapped to do a test. To see if a human cyborg wolf could withstand the weight of 10 300 pound men. But Miku was at least part human, and she wasn't even her wolf form. But we are bionic humans. She just wasn't given the strength ability as her natural gift. She has telekinesis.

The ability to read minds, manipulate the spirit world and super-natural beings, and moving matter with her mind. My sister was given the special ability of incredible speed and flight, because she has a mirror image (me), and Luka was given the ability of manipulating temperature. Like playing with water, ice, fire, you know elemental junk. Kaito was given the ability of strength. Meiko was given invisibility.

But because I was created after, and I didn't have a special gift, Rin inherited two, when I was created. But I gat the best out of all their gifts. I have them all. Flight, speed, strength, invisibility, elemental matrix, and telekinesis, and another special gift I have is healing. Sick right? But I can only use one at a time. Like I can't use strength and telekinesis at the same time. It causes me gush out blood and pass-out. Worst case scenario, I die. From an implosion. Yeah...I'll blowe up on the inside.

* * *

"Gah...I hate it here. I broke my arms. They won't leave us alone!" Miku said falling in our cell. You might ask why we can't escape using our powers? Well, unless tested we can't turn into cyborgs or animals. Well the cyborg part was implanted in our bodies, meaning we have a computer system in our bady. But the detatched sleeves we wear depletes our animal morphing, and our ability to turn on our cyborg heart.

"Here...let me heal you," I said touching her arms, at that point, her arms were fixed, returning to normal, not looking bloody and twisted. She hugged me crying.

"Thanl you Len...I can't imagine life without...our healer," That tore me to shreds. My heart dropped to my feet. I thought she was about to say MY HERO. There's a difference you know.

"Ahem...well, I gotta see to Rin," I said faking a smile.

"But she's fine..." Miku said cocking her head to it's side. Geez, when she does that it makes me wonder what she thinks of me. Probably that I'm a mutant freak. But she's one too. So yeah, that's a wrap.

But the whole concept of this chapter was to talk about IMF. But do I really need to explain how I ecaped? that makes me uncomfortable.


End file.
